


【米露】新生

by 13791705778



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13791705778/pseuds/13791705778
Summary: 私设沙苏露同体，但因为国内制度性格略有变化，并且为了表示变革被要求改名。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	【米露】新生

**Author's Note:**

> 私设沙苏露同体，但因为国内制度性格略有变化，并且为了表示变革被要求改名。

阿尔弗雷德从未告诉过别人，他目睹了伊万的诞生。不对，不应该说是诞生。  
1991年12月25日，漫天雪花与红旗一同飘落。  
当阿尔弗雷德找到布拉基斯基时，那人已经在郊外雪地里冻僵了。雪在他身上覆了薄薄一层，在夜色的朦胧下几乎与他苍白的脸色和铂金发丝融为一体。  
而阿尔弗雷德只是静静的看着他的死对头——或许还是地下情人，以一种不太得体略显狼狈的姿态躺在这荒野里，甚至不曾为他拭去身上的雪。  
事实上，尽管不太想承认，他确实不知道该做什么，他还是第一次亲眼目睹一个国家的死亡。  
或许这是死亡。阿尔弗雷德想，沙皇被赶下去的时候布拉金斯基可没有表现出现在这种“死”的征兆来。他想起沙皇时期的对方，彼时还用名斯捷潘的布拉金斯基总是拿捏着一副贵族做派，生活奢侈糜烂，但他们在床上相处得极好，斯捷潘虽说总摆出一副上位者的姿态，但他在床上并不讨人厌，并且相当直视自己的欲望。因此后来每当阿尔弗雷德因为和更名为伊利亚的的混蛋在情事中打的头破血流时，他便无可避免地怀念起那段纵情淫乐的日子。  
而现在那个红色政权也消失了，这是一次巨变，没人知道新生的布拉金斯基会是什么模样。  
或许他会忘记过去，这很好，他们可以忘记一切不快重新开始。又或者他会变成一个柔柔弱弱整天撒着娇的家伙，像费里西安诺那样。阿尔弗雷德想像一下那个画面，并为此起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他发誓如果布拉金斯基混蛋真变成那样，他一定第一时间抛弃对方。  
面前的家伙羽睫微动，拉回了阿尔弗雷德的思绪，他有些紧张地期待着，却不期然等来一双紫色眼眸。  
哦。阿尔弗雷德有些失望，他还挺喜欢之前的那双红色眼睛的，特别是当它们盈满泪水，饱含情欲和愤怒瞪视自己的时候。  
新生者已经褪去了一开始的懵懂，他恢复了些力气环顾四周，看到阿尔弗雷德时，露出一副阿尔弗雷德极为熟悉的戒备又轻蔑的模样。  
这旋即又令他雀跃起来。  
还有什么比这更值得庆祝的吗？阿尔弗雷德想 一个新生的，完好无损的布拉基斯基——或许现在得叫他伊万了。  
于是他大笑着起身张开双臂，以一种拥抱世界的姿态居高临下俯视着对方。  
“伊万·布拉金斯基——”  
有烟花在他身后炸开，圣诞节的钟声敲响了。  
“新生快乐！”


End file.
